The NCBI CoreTools now contains code from us, code that calculates to practical accuracies, and in less than 1 sec, all parameters of the modified Gumbel distribution (the Gumbel scale parameter, , pre-factor k, and finite-size correction). The BLAST group has implemented our faster calculations to generate the modified Gumbel parameters for several new DNA scoring schemes and incorporated our finite-size correction into BLAST. Dr Maricel Kann and her group at the University of Maryland had a list of mutations in disease, but no statistical test to decide whether the mutations were harmless or disease-causing. Joint work with the Drs DoHwan and Junyong Park in the Statistics Department at the University of Maryland established the validity of a proposed test with extensive simulations. The test used the asymptotic regression we developed for the estimation of BLAST statistical parameters, and the simulation showed that the method was more powerful than methods using Efron's local false-discovery rate. Dr Kann published work applying the statistical test to the mutational data.